Façadement Vôtre
by 0bo
Summary: Ce qu'il laisse paraître est à la limite de l'abstrait. Personne ne se doute de rien. Ils le pensent stupide, naïf. Ennuyeux, collant. Qu'ils continuent - ça l'amuse. Et pourtant... Cet intelligent voleur l'a démasqué. Maintenant, il est cassé. [Taikou Days ; Kise Ryouta centric ; très très très léger HaiKise ; OS]


**Hi ! Premier OS (ou première publication) sur FF. :'D**

**Au fait. "Façadement" effectivement, ça ne veut rien dire, mais aha, on va faire comme si, pour le bien de l'OS. D'accord ? \o**

**Supposons que j'aime Ryouta Kise, et que mon principal headcanon soit celui qui va suivre dans cet OS. (facile à deviner, je suppose)**

**Cela nous donne donc un Kise OOC, mais terriblement intéressant (enfin, je pense) !**

**Je tiens à préciser que les descriptions de la GOM (minus Momoï) sont décrites de l'avis de Kise. Personnellement, je ne pense pas que Midorima soit comme le pense Ki-chan. Je l'apprécie quand même, ce tsundere. **

**Enfin bref, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais au niveau des fautes (héhé, désolée si vous en retrouvez), ce texte est bizarre, je suis bizarre, et les critiques sont grandement appréciées, à condition qu'on ne m'hurle pas dessus.**

**... Je fais très très pressée sur ce coup-là. Bon...**

Je ne possède pas Kuroko no Basuke.

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Crétin. Stupide. Abruti. Naïf. Bébé qui ne faisait que chouiner dès qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Des mots sans impact, sans valeur. Il n'en avait cure, **non**, il s'en foutait royalement.

Le vrai Kise Ryouta ne répondait en aucun cas à cette description. Tout n'était que _façade_.

Il avait de son côté une carapace infaillible. Même les plus observateurs ne pouvaient voir à travers. La preuve était que même ses coéquipiers de jeu ne s'apercevaient de rien :

Akashi se pensait Dieu, jouant au Shogi et bougeant ses pions vivants comme il le désirait. Sa_ façade_ ne faisait pas le poids contre tant d'égoïsme. **Il est absolu, et personne ne devait se risquer à penser qu'il était plus faible qu'un adulte.**

Midorima ne voyait que ce que les astres lui soufflaient, ne comprenant et n'acceptant que le côté intéressant de la chose. Les fausses prédictions à son égard n'existaient pas dans son petit monde. Tout est en sa faveur. **Les astres l'aiment. Ses tirs sont parfaits. Et les retardés courant autour de lui ne valent rien. **

Murasakibara aurait pu être intéressant. Lui qu'on pensait tout aussi intelligent que son _masque_ pouvait se révéler plus observateur que la moyenne. Dommage que seules les sucreries (bourrés de composants chimiques, en plus) n'aient trouvées grâce à ses yeux. Sa grande taille aurait également pu être un avantage pour faire une sieste ou deux – on a toujours besoin d'un coussin. **Il écrasera ceux qui sauront le mettre en colère.**

Aomine n'était qu'un adolescent en plus dans ce pauvre monde. Excentrique, bavant devant une paire de seins (retouchés, évidemment), presque lunatique. Bien sûr, il avait commencé le basketball grâce – ou bien à** cause de** ce ganguro ? - à lui, mais ce n'avait été qu'une erreur supplémentaire à ajouter au panel. **Il est impossible de le battre – son style est trop particulier.**

Kuroko... Ce petit être si fragile, se pensant « Bête noire » du groupe. Inintéressant. Pittoresque. A en pleurer de rire.

Cette exceptionnelle présence, qu'en avait-il fait ? Nada. Absolument rien. Juste pleurer ce (soit disant) Dieu, espérant être heureux, pour une fois dans sa vie. Sa _surface _ne jurait que par cet être aux cheveux bleus.

Et pourtant, _elle_ l'avait blessé. Profondément. _Elle_(*) l'avait même renié, au début.

Il en avait ri de ce massacre, pendant de nombreux jours.

Puis...

Tout était en train de se détacher. Les liens qui reliaient ses coéquipiers à sa _façade_ se déficelaient lentement.

Mais sûrement. Les victoires n'avaient plus de saveur les coupes s'entassaient, le jeu d'équipe disparaissait -

Et au milieu de tout cette pièce, gisait le petit Tetsuya, porteur du premier rôle.

Quel désastre. Quelle **honte**.

…

Il s'était cru parfait. Il _l_'avait cru parfaite. La carapace avait été renforcée jour après jour, avec toujours plus de force.

Et pourtant.

Il avait juste fallu qu'un gars aux cheveux gris se pointe, et tout avait été détruit.

De la poussière d'étoile. Il n'en restait plus** rien**. On ne pouvait même pas recoller. Les morceaux étaient déjà partis en fumée. La _façade_ était au moins restée – et il avait besoin d'_elle_. Mais son armure... Dévorée par ces paroles.

Celles qu'il n'avait jamais entendues. Comment pouvait-il se protéger de l'inconnu ? **Il ne pouvait pas**. Tout simplement.

« Ah... « Kise-kun ». Tu penses être le Roi, hein ? Je t'avouerai (et ça m'arrache la gueule de t'le dire, mais bon) que ton jeu d'acteur est plutôt pas mal. Mais rappelle-toi que t'es rien de plus qu'un humain sans connaissances, qu'un futur jouet de la société. Bah, pourquoi qu'tu me regardes comme ça ? Ouais, même moi je peux réfléchir de temps en temps. Impressionnant, non ? Eh...T'as peur, hein. Arrête tes conneries, et reviens sur Terre, Ryou-taa. Tu vaux pas mieux que toutes ces meufs qui te courent après. D'ailleurs, j'sais pas si tu connais un peu de culture occidentale, mais si on était sur un échiquier, je suis sûr qu'tu serais le fou.

Parce que t'es taré, Ryouta. Et t'le sais mieux que moi, ça. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai des trucs à faire. (**) »

Et c'était fini. Terminé. Plus de paroles, plus d'humain qui l'avait percé. Tout s'était envolé. Il ne se souvient plus exactement si il avait commencé à pleurer, ou s'était juste assis sur un banc afin de compter les brins d'herbe.

Puis il réalisa que l'autre gusse avait raison. Sur tout. Exceptionnellement toutes ces paroles suintaient la vérité. On venait de creuser son cœur, et tout ce en quoi il croyait s'était bien gentiment envolé dans l'air pollué des ragots de l'école.

Vide. Complètement, intégralement **vide**. Sans aucune utilité. On venait de chiffonner sa conscience, de l'écraser, et d'ensuite la déplier, pour mieux réécrire dessus.

… Oh.

Devenait-il cinglé, à se comparer à une feuille de papier mâché ?

Non. L'autre lui avait même gentiment expliqué qu'il n'était rien qu'un aliéné. Ouais, peut-être. Tout simplement dément. Il laissa échapper à ce qui ressemblait à un rire étranglé en pensant à la réaction de ses « partenaires », s'ils savaient le vrai lui. Oh, et puis non. Qu'ils restent tous dans leur univers. Il avait mieux à faire. Kise Ryouta devait se reconstruire. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Sauf peut-être du vieillard un peut trop jeune qui lui avait dégueulé sa morale.

Sa putain de morale. **Cent pour cent vraie**.

Merde. Voilà qu'il devenait vulgaire. Était-ce son nouveau lui ? Ou l'ancien préférait-il déjà les mots impolis au vocabulaire moyen ?

N'importe quoi. Son cerveau – ou plutôt : le crevard – commence à inventer. Créatif. Productif.

Non. Ce n'est pas le but de l'exercice. Il faut entamer les bases, avant d'ajouter les finitions. Toujours.

[Boum, boum. Sa tête lui fait mal il souffre, et ne sait que faire pour atténuer cette douleur. Boum, boum, boum ! Son organe vital, ce traître, se met à tambouriner pour sortir. Ses yeux se mirent eux aussi à l'emmerder, en lâchant de grosses gouttelettes salées. Boom, boom, boom...BOOM.]

Et il restait comme ça. Derrière un bâtiment, à chialer. _Bébé qui ne faisait que chouiner dès qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait_ - **non** !

Impossible ! Pas maintenant ! Il ne pouvait _faux, on recommence_, il ne voulait pas craqu-

« T'es toujours là ? On dirait que ça te remue bien la panse ce que je t'ai dit. C'était pas spécialement l'effet qu'j'attendais, m'enfin bon. Avoue je te fais voir des étoiles.

Tu verras, Ryouta. Tu ramperas limite à les pieds, tellement tu m'admires. Le culte que tu vouais au Daiki du tout début sera que dalle à côté ! Bon, asphyxie toi-bien. On se voit demain, je suppose... Ryou-taa. »

Haizaki Shougo.

Haizaki **connard** Shougo.

Ce mec irait cramer en enfer. Il le savait. C'était un fait. Il allait se faire fouetter le cul par des fourches.

...Son sens de l'humour était apparemment revenu.

Était-ce même une bonne chose ?

Il ne savait pas. Pas vraiment, tout du moins.

Puis quelques minutes passèrent, où rien ne se passa. Pas un bruit. Pas même le son d'étudiant s'élançant dans un corridor pour aller se désaltérer aux toilettes. Expirant tout doucement, il se releva. Puis, avec lenteur, il repartit en direction de sa classe. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale du haut lui fit prendre conscience de l'heure.

Fait chier.

La _façade_ prit le dessus et laissa les jolis traits de son visage se contracter dans l'horreur. Il ne restait que quatre minutes ! Plus de cinquante minutes s'étaient écoulées durant lesquelles il avait rencontré le fils du démon. Ne perdant aucune minute, _elle_ se précipita devant sa porte, écoutant la sonnerie retentir. Puis _elle _soupira, abattue. Tout était négatif jusqu'à ce qu'un bras au ton de peau beaucoup plus sombre que le sien ne s'abatte avec force sur sa tête._ Elle_ laissa échapper un petit cri et foudroya l'homme bronzé du regard :

« Aominecchi, tu m'as fait peur ! Aïïïe, ma tête me fait maaal !

-Oy Kise, t'étais dans les nuages ou quoi ? Ca fait dix minutes que je te cherchais, tu sais qu'on était sensé se voir au gymnase ! Espece d'abruti. »

**Ferme donc cette bouche, déchet**, se murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

_Elle _lui offrit son plus beau sourire, heureuse de pouvoir jouer au basket avec ses amis. Sans perdre plus de temps, _elle _s'empara du bras d'Aomine et s'élança vers Midorima, qui attendait un peu plus loin.

Il regardait la scène, incapable de décrire ce qui lui avait provoqué ce fou rire. Était-ce l'absurdité même de sa _façade_ ? Ou ce qu'_elle_ appelait « amis » ?

Sentant une présence, il obligea sa stupide _surface_ à regarder par dessus son épaule.

Pour y trouver quoi ?

[Bien sûr qu'il y a quelque chose. Qu'il y avait. Qu'il y eut. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.]

Haizaki lui lançant un baiser par l'intermédiaire de son majeur et de son indexe. Charmant. _Elle_ en rougit de colère, alors qu'il en rigola. Sa_ surface_ ne pouvait pas encadrer ce faux vieillard.

Il avait compris qu'il existait plus fort que lui dans ce pauvre monde. Il en avait même le parfait exemple.

Shougo pourrait lui enseigner des choses dont ils n'avait jamais eu à se défendre.

Pouvait-il réellement faire confiance à cet être désaxé ? Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Puisqu'il était mort, pourquoi ne pas renaître ? A quelques teintes près, il avait les couleurs du phénix.

Il _la _poussa quelques secondes, se sentant vraiment lui, clignant de l'œil à l'homme d'argent, tandis qu'un juron se fit entendre de devant lui. _Elle_ protégea son visage grâce à ses bras, juste par réflexe.

**Aominecchi n'aimait pas quand **_**elle**_** l'ignorait.**

S'effaçant définitivement pour les prochaines heures, il se contenta juste de sourire à sa façade.

« Bonne chance. »

* * *

**(*****) **: non non, nous n'avons pas une incrustation d'OC, il s'agit ici de la façade Kise, soit le Kise (à peu près) canon. D'ailleurs, tout ce qui est en italique ne concerne que son masque, sa surface, sa façade. Son « faux »lui.

**( ** ) :** Comme embêter Nijimura-sempai, par exemple.:3


End file.
